moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sisterhood of Elune
The Sisterhood of Elune (aka the Sisters of Elune or simply the Sisters) could be the oldest night elf religious and magical order, forming long before the Great Sundering around 15,000 years ago. As the name implies, they are an order of priestesses dedicated to the worship of the moon goddess, Elune — priestesses of Elune. The Sisterhood is led by the high priestess of Elune. =History= ---- The headquarters of the Sisterhood was originally the Temple of Elune in the city of Suramar, but the Sisters staffed temples and chapter houses the length and breath of Kalimdor. The temple was lost when Suramar was overrun by the Nathrezim, but the Sisterhood, under the leadership of high priestess Dejahna, escaped and flocked to the banner of Lord Ravencrest. A few weeks after the abandoning of Suramar, Tyrande Whisperwind was made high priestess following the death of her predecessor at the hands of Hakkar the Houndmaster. The Sisterhood continued to fight in the War of the Ancients after Tyrande's capture by Xavius —under the leadership of first Marinda and then Maiev Shadowsong. Following the conclusion of the war and the creation of Nordrassil, the Sisterhood continued in a less formal role (many of the Sisters became Sentinels), particularly during the Long Vigil. Now that Archimonde has been defeated and the night elves are free from the Long Vigil, Tyrande leads a much more formal and religious Sisterhood of Elune from the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. The first members of the Watchers were the volunteers from the Sisterhood. =Role in Society= ---- The Sisters are a major and active night elven political faction, and fulfil the role of magistrates, officials, and others for the night elven government. The highest-ranking of the Sisters are privy to the government's most important secrets, such as the original condition of Malfurion Stormrage and the power struggle that erupted between Tyrande Whisperwind and Fandral Staghelm. The Sisterhood of Elune is the highest echelon of the priesthood that serves the goddess of the moon, Elune. The Sisterhood has remained exclusively female up until recent times. This is largely because of a common belief that the deepest mysteries of Elune can only be comprehended by women. Although the vast majority of Elune's priesthood is still comprised of night elven women, the order has come to accept Kaldorei males into its ranks as well. The Sisterhood has maintained its role since the days of the ancient Kaldorei Empire, over 10,000 years prior; although this role was significantly less political before the Great Sundering. Owing to their military capabilities, the Sisterhood also played an active role in the War of the Ancients, where they joined with the Kaldorei Resistance to curb the invasion of the Burning Legion. They ultimately played a decisive role in numerous battles with the demons, acting as both, elite shock troops, and adept healers. =Membership= ---- All priests who served Elune were night elf women. However, after the devastation of the Third War, they thought that the organization had drifted too far away from night elf society and decided to open up their group more to the world. As a result, although a majority of Elune's priests are still women, the order now welcomes men into its ranks. Elune expected dedication from her priests, but she did not demand that they give her every waking moment — the Mother Moon was a kind, loving mistress. One of these dedications was called the Ritual of the High Moon. The center of her worship was the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. Tyrande Whisperwind is her high priestess, but many priests, are found throughout the world, ready to heal the war-weary Azeroth with her light. Adapated from Wowpedia Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Religious Organizations